


Remember (new version)

by ZiKyDoesThings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Lilo and Stitch References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically Crowley was Raphael before falling, he knew Aziraphale, Aziraphale forgot about ever knowing Raphael after he fell.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (hinted), Crowley & Michael (Good Omens), Michael & Raphael (Good Omens), Raphael & Uriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468792) by [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice). 



> Amos = Bearer Of Burdens  
> Aziraphale = Love Of God/Guardian Of The Eastern Gate/Of Raphael
> 
> If you've read the old version before choosing to read this, the reason why I'm redoing it is because I was originally planing on having it so not even the other Archangels knew what Raphael looked like. I ended up changing my mind after reading a bunch of Pre!fall Raphael!Crowley stories where they were like siblings to each other. Because of this idea change, it ended up changing a lot in what I had planned for the first few chapters.

“I heard you made these. Is that correct?” Aziraphale asked a red haired angel who was sitting away from the rest of the crowd. All the angels had gathered to the current area to witness the reveal of a new creation, a bunch of bright lights in the dark night sky.

The angel had his long red hair pulled back in a way that suggested it was done in a rush while his clothing gave no hint to Aziraphale what rank he might have. Normally, the clothing each angel wore depended on what rank they had, along with keeping their wings out every moment they could if they were proud of the rank they had. This angel didn’t have his wings out, hinting at the possibility of him either being ranked low and being ashamed or being high up and not wanting to announce it.

“What?” The red head asked sort of shocked, looking up from the paper he appeared to be sketching on. To Aziraphale, it looked to be some sort of limbless animal. Aziraphale briefly wondered how the creature would get around if the red head ever succeed in getting The Almighty to bring the creature into reality. She had, after all, brought some of the plants and animals some of the lowest ranked angels had come up with. Then again, there was always the chance that the red head had never even considered asking Her if she would be willing to do so with the creature he was drawing and was just putting it on paper to entertain himself. *1

“The lights in the sky. I heard that you were responsible for designing some of them. Did I hear correct?” Aziraphale asked, noticing that the other angel’s cheeks were almost the same red as his hair as he folded the paper and put it away, as if he hadn’t been expecting anyone to notice him.

‘ _Golden?_ ’ He thought, noticing what color the red haired Angel’s eyes were.That was the first time he’d seen the color in someone’s eyes. Well, there was one other angel he’d seen whose eyes came close to the color, but with this angel’s eyes it was different. It was like he was looking into pools of warm, liquid gold. With the other angel, their eyes have been like looking at a cold, unmoving piece of gold. Aziraphale hoped he didn’t look as warm as he felt.

“You heard correctly. Actually, I’m surprised that anyone even noticed it was me instead of just thinking God made them all Herself.” The red head said as he stood up.

“I like to make sure I figure out which angel creates what, so I know who to give the credit to. Because of this habit of mine, I managed to find rumors of how there’s an Archangel in charge of making the stars and healing.”

‘ _He can’t know, right?_ ’ He thought before Aziraphale continued speaking.

“Based off of your attire, I’m guessing it’s safe to assume that you’re not him, but probably one of his helpers instead. If I’m wrong and you are in fact him, please feel free to correct me.” Aziraphale said. It had taken him a bit to figure it out, but he’d realized that the reason why he’d found it hard to identify what rank the red head had wasn’t just because of the hidden wings, but also because of how his clothing seemed to be a mix of clothing from the different ranks.

“I know the rumors you’re talking about. They’re true, I’ve seen him myself. His name’s Raphael and no, I’m not him.” The red head said. Unknown to both of them, out of the red head’s want to be known as who he is and not by what rank She had given him, he’d just invented lying simply by saying that the name She gave him wasn’t his. He hadn’t really lied about seeing Raphael though. After all, although allowing Vanity to have major control over your actions was considered as taboo in Heaven, it was very much encouraged to try keeping your corporation clean. Part of that meant having to look at one’s reflection in order to clean their facial area. Unlike what the humans would later believe, it was fully possible for things to become dirty in Heaven. They just worked hard to make it appear otherwise.

“Well, at least now I can put a name to the stories. Is there a name you or the Archangel Raphael gave to the lights?” Aziraphale asked.

“Stars. I’ve been calling them stars.” He said. That was the first time he’d said the name out loud. Before then, he’d only said that name in his mind.

“I’m Aziraphale. What’s your name?” Aziraphale asked the red head. Said red head wouldn’t realize until much later what the name ‘Aziraphale’ meant.

“Amos.” He said, telling the second lie in all of creation. He’d chosen the name a while ago, in case he’d ever come across an angel that not only didn’t automatically recognize him as Raphael, but liked him well enough to want to know his name. He silently admitted to himself that it felt kind of weird saying the name that wasn’t actually his, unlike how right it felt when he’d said that the name of the lights he’d created was ‘Stars’.

“Well, Amos. Your stars, out of all the creations I’ve see so far, are one of my favorites.” Aziraphale said.

“Thanks, but I bet you’ll find something you like more eventually. They’re nothing but a bunch of glowing balls of gas.” He said. His thoughts drifted to the plans She had shown him and his siblings. They were beings that, although they looked a lot like the bodies each angel was given on the outside, were very different on the inside. She called them ‘Humans’. She told him how She wanted him to be in charge of healing them if they’d ever got sick or injured. With how curious he guessed the Principality in front of him was, based off of his insistence on knowing the names of every angel that helped create even the slightest thing, he wouldn’t be surprised if he learned one day that Aziraphale had grown fond of human kind. *2

“Somehow, I doubt it. Come with me. I want to show you something.” Aziraphale said.

“Okay.” The red head said, hoping that he didn’t sound as nervous as he was. Last time someone had said they’d wanted to show him something, it was his older brother Lucifer. He’d tried to get him to read the one book She had forbidden everyone from reading. He didn’t even want to think of how he’d gotten ahold of it.

“Look there! It’s The Almighty’s newest project. She’s calling it Earth. There’s going to be many people and animals of all shapes, colors, and sizes living there one day!” Aziraphale said, face all but lighting up with excitement.

“It doesn’t look like anything other than a ball of water to me.” The red head said, looking at what Aziraphale was so excited about. His statement was true. Currently, the place that would become home to human-kind was nothing but a ball of water floating in space.

“Well, that’s because The Almighty isn’t finished yet. There won’t just be many types of animals and people, but plants as well.”

‘ _He seems really excited. I guess Earth is a bigger deal than I originally thought it would be._ ’ He thought, noticing the look on Aziraphale’s face.

“Aziraphale! What do you think you’re doing? Get back to your duties. Now.” The two heard a voice say from behind them.

“Gabriel. What a surprise to see an Archangel like yourself down here. And here I was under the belief that most of your rank find it beneath them to directly interact with Principality.” Aziraphale heard Amos say.

“And who exactly do you think you are, talking to me like that?” Gabriel asked. He had a good idea of what the red head was doing. If he wanted to keep his ranking a secret then he’d play along, no matter how odd the idea seemed to the purple eyed Archangel.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Amos said, getting close to Gabriel’s face, glaring. He intentionally rammed into Gabriel’s side, making the Archangel almost fall down, as he walked past.

“Whoops. Sorry. I didn’t mean to almost make you fall like that. Oh wait! Yes I did.” The red head said before flying off with a single set of wings. Gabriel mentally made a note to get Raphael back for treating him that way in front of an angel from one of the three lowest ranks.

“You are to stay away from that angel, do you understand? Something tells me that someone like him will bring nothing but trouble for you.” Gabriel told Aziraphale. Unknown to the Principality, he was speaking from experience. Aziraphale probably thought that Gabriel meant the red head liked getting into violent fights, but in reality Gabriel could still remember how long it had taken him to get the feathers and glue unstuck from his hair a few weeks ago. He was still planing on getting him back for that one too.

“I understand.” Aziraphale told him. In his mind though, he was already planning on talking to the angel he only knew as Amos, the red haired, golden eyed angel who helped Raphael create the stars if the two ever saw each other again. The way he saw it, anyone who had enough courage to stand up to Gabriel, who was without a doubt one of the meanest in Heaven, was someone worth hanging out with. Unknown to him, the reason why ‘Amos’ wasn’t scared of Gabriel was because of how they were brothers. Not like it would have changed much to the red head if he really wasn’t an Archangel.

~~~~~

It was now much later in the day, at least it would have been if the concept of Time had been invented, and a certain red haired Archangel had just realized that Aziraphale’s name meant Of Raphael. He was now mentally beating himself up for lying to the Principality about his name. After all, if She had chosen to give Aziraphale _that_ name, chances were that it wasn’t a coincidence. She must have wanted him to meet Aziraphale, but why?

He flopped face first into the pillow on his bed right as Michael walked in.

“Dun evn thin bout it.” Michael heard the voice of her older brother say, muffled by the pillow. The Almighty had created Samael first, then Raphael, Michael, Gabriel, Jophiel, Uriel and Ariel, then Chamuel. *3

“I’m not here to do anything other than talk.” She said, sitting down at the foot of her older brother’s bed as he turned over to face her. “I saw when you came back and it looked like something was bugging you.”

“I thought you might be Gabriel.” He said. *4

“What did you do to him this time?” She asked. If he didn’t know any better, he probably would have thought that the look in her eyes was almost mischievous.

“I intentionally bumped into him and made him almost fall over in front of a Principality. Based off of him knowing the Principality’s name and how he’d sounded when telling him to get back to whatever he was assigned to, I’m guessing to assume that he works under Gabriel which just makes it even better in my opinion.”

“You do realize he’s going to get you back for that eventually, right?” She asked.

“Do you think I care?” He asked back. They both knew that he didn’t. Michael just hoped that it wouldn’t turn into another prank war between her two brothers. Not only was she the one created between the creations of Raphael and Gabriel, but she was also the one that was often caught in the middle of the few prank wars the two have had.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s bugging you or do I just have to figure it out myself?” She asked.

“What the name of the Principality I mentioned means.”

“Why are you worried about something like that?” She asked confused.

“His name is Aziraphale. It means ‘Of Raphael’. If he’d chosen the name himself, then I would think it was just a coincidence, but somehow I don’t think that’s the case.” He said.

“Wait, the Principality you mentioned was him? Aziraphale works under me, not Gabriel!” Michael said. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t happy about.

“He does? Then how come you didn’t at least warn me about him?!” He asked.

“I didn’t realize that was one of the meanings to his name. You know how She only allows someone to figure out what a name means on their own unless it actually means something to them. As far as I was aware, his name only meant ‘Guardian Of The Eastern Gate’ due to Her wanting me to assign him to watch over the eastern gate of the garden She’s planing on having on Earth.” Michael said before forcing Crowley to turn so his back was to her. “Now come here and let me fix that hair of yours. It looks like you just took bedhead and pulled it back!”

“Probably because that’s what I did. You know I don’t care if my hair’s messy, unlike you.” He said as he felt her start running her fingers through his hair, untangling it.

“Yes well, I’m still going to fix it anyway. And there’s a Principality working under me who may or may not have something to do with you, so what?” She asked.

“Mother’s trying to set you up with someone?!” Uriel asked, making her two older siblings jump as she burst into the room unexpected.

“How long have you been listening in?!” Raphael asked, both shocked and somewhat angry.

“I heard the whole thing. You better make sure Gabe doesn’t find out though, otherwise he’d treat him even worse than it already sounds due to him being a Principality.” She said before choosing to start jumping on Raphael’s bed. Neither of them were that surprised at her doing that, seeing how she often tended to act very similar to a hyperactive child. Not that either of them even really knew what that was yet.

“Okay, you know what?” Raphael asked before grabbing one of his pillows and smacking Uriel with it. She grabbed up another and started hitting him back, starting the beginning of a pillow fight. Michael even ended up joining in too, having to miracle a pillow from her room.

By the time the three of them had worn out, they were laying on the floor laughing surrounding by the insides of the pillows due to the pillows ripping open at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael/Crowley's thoughts of his older brother turning into Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to put this up, especially since it's so short.  
> Hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter. It will help me get some chapters up faster if you as a reader let me know what you'd like to see in this fic.

By the time Raphael felt as if he was able to talk to Aziraphale again, Earth was almost complete and She had finished making the concept of Time not very long after he’d met Aziraphale. All that was left was for a garden to be made for the humans and some animals to live in as a safe haven.

Him and his older brother Samael, the only one of his siblings that was older than him in fact, were supposed to make all the stars together like they had since the beginning, but that had changed. Samael had showed up a few days ago, clearly angry about something, and all but demanded Raphael to finish making the stars by himself. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon. He’d heard whispers coming from the angels he knew worked under his older brother, plans to do something serious. That much he could tell. He just didn’t know for sure what exactly it was they were planning. He feared it had something to do with whatever Samael had found in that book he’d tried getting him to read.

How Samael had managed to get ahold of a copy of that book, Raphael feared he didn’t want to know the answer.

When Samael demanded that everyone should start calling him Lucifer or risk consequences, that was when he knew for sure that something was up. Unlike Raphael who didn’t really care for the name God had given him, he knew that Samael had actually kind of liked his name. Something must have happened to make him want to change it.

Samael, he still had a hard time thinking of him as Lucifer, had been made first and had easily taken over as the protective older brother. Although Raphael and the others didn’t really see him much, they knew he’d kept track of what they were all up to. It wasn’t a fact he tried hiding either, seeing how he’d mercilessly teased Gabriel after finding out that the purple eyed angel had romantic feelings for the Thrones ranked angel, Pamyel. Or when he’d scold Michael whenever she went too far in a sparing match.

He’d seem warm, the love he felt for them on full display during the times they’d seen him. Now, the times they saw him were even rarer than before and when they did manage to get even a glimps of him, he seemed to be almost as cold as ice.

When Raphael heard his older brother yell at the twins, Uriel and Ariel, for a harmless prank they’d pulled on him without even feeling sorry for yelling at them, that was the moment he realized that whatever made his older brother change the way he did might be for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With what I'm planing, Pamyel's supposed to end up as Beelzebub.  
> And as for me adding in the Archangel Ariel and making him Uriel's twin? Well, I have something planned for him and whatever other Archangels I might have added in too.


	3. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael/Amos teaches Aziraphale how to fly and makes a promise to him in the process.

Lucifer, the oldest of the Archangels, may have been the first one of his siblings to have figured out how Raphael tended to act like he was an Angel a few ranks lower called Amos, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like to keep an eye on what the other three of his siblings were up to. For example, he was well aware of how Gabriel was trying and misrably failing to hide his relationship with the black haired angel Pamyel of Thrones from everyone. It was common knowledge of how She had made angels with the intentions of them to love unconditionally, yet somehow some of the Angels had gotten the idea that it meant that it was taboo for one angel to be in a relationship that went past just friends with one another. Which is why Gabriel was trying to hide their relationship.

Personally, Raphael didn’t really care if it was concidered taboo or not. If two or more Angels wanted to be in that kind of relationship with one another, then he believed they should be able to do just that without any fears of what others would think.

“I was starting to think that you wouldn’t show up again!” He heard Aziraphale say, happily, after noticing his arrival.

“I’ve just been a bit busy.” He said, a half truth. He’dd found himself having to work harder than he was used to in order to keep up with the workload Lucifer had dumped on him, but he also didn’t want to admit how he was almost scared off by the meaning of the other angel’s name. He would ask Her if She had anything planned for the two of them when giving the Principality his name, but She had always been the one to come to them and no one ever knew for sure where to find Her when they wanted other than going to Her throne, but She’d locked up the thrown room around the time Samael had changed his name to what it is now.

“I heard how Earth’s almost finished. I’ve been wanting to go look, but I wanted to wait to see if you would come with me first. Want to go see?” Aziraphale asked him.

“Sure, why not.” He said, surprised that Aziraphale was willing to wait for him to see what Earth looked like almost done. With how excited he’d been last time, he’d assumed that he’d been going to look every chance he’d got. Especally since there wasn’t that much of a chance the two of them would be able to see each other after that first time.

When they went to the same area they were at the last time they’d seen it, they saw that Earth was now a blue and tan orb. They could see a section of what they could only guess to be stone surrounding a green area with four blue areas, four rivers, coming out of it.

“Want to take a closer look?” He asked Aziraphale, pointing to a place they could fly to that was closer to Earth.

“I can’t.” Aziraphale said, an embarrassed look on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“I… This is going to sound stupid, but I don’t really know how to fly.” He said, his face turning red at how embarrassed he was.

“I could help you, if you’d like. I had to teach a few in my sibling group when they first formed, so it might not be that hard to teach you too.” He heard himself saying before even thinking about whether or not it was a good idea. Each rank of angels concidered each other siblings, and normally the older siblings would teach the younger ones. Because of this, he was surprised that none of the other Principalities had chose to teach Aziraphale.

“You’d be willing to do that?” Aziraphale asked, a mix of excited and surprised.

“If you’d let me.” He said, and he meant it too.

“Thank you!” Aziraphale said, knocking the both of them over in the process of hugging the red head.

Both of them could only manage to sit up before falling back over again, laughing.

~~~~~

“Come on. You can do it!” He told Aziraphale in an amused tone.

“I don’t know. That’s a long way down.” Aziraphale said, looking over the edge he was standing on. In fact, the place Aziraphale was looking down into didn’t just lead a far way down, it seemed as if it went on forever. It going on forever wasn’t true though. At least, not anymore. There was a place far down there waiting for something that was soon to happen.

“If your wings aren’t strong enough to hold you up out here, I’ll catch you. And here I was thinking that was obvious.”

It had been a few days according to the time She made for the humans. It had only seemed like a few hours to them. It was kind of odd how Earth’s time moved faster than Heaven’s.

Up until this point, he had been teaching Aziraphale how to fly at a place far away from the edge, so it was understandable that the other angel would be nervous at flying over the edge.

“Why would you think that was obvious? You never even mentioned that you would catch me before now!” Aziraphale yelled, annoyed.

“Oops?” He said, not really as appologettic as his words hinted, as he flew to land next to Aziraphale.

“How about this. We won’t go too far away from the ledge, you can even let me know if you feel I’m leading you too far, and you can hold on to me if it’ll make you feel safer. That sound good to you?” He asked, holding his arms out in front of him so Aziraphale could grab on if he wanted.

“Sounds better than the two of us just flying out there while I hope you’ll catch me if I fall.” Aziraphale said, almost reluctantly grabbing hold on the red head’s arms near the elbows.

“Don’t worry so much. I _promise_ that you’ll _never_ fall if I’m close enough to prevent it. Now come on!” He said, grabbing near Aziraphale’s elbows like the other had done with him before pulling both of them up, laughing at Aziraphale’s scream of fright when they started flying past the edge.

Neither of them fully realized it at the time, but when he said that he’d never let Aziraphale fall if he could prevent it, he meant it in more ways than just the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're Gen Z and want to join my server where people of this generation can just come together and talk about whatever, then there's this server: https://discord.gg/kwyqumw
> 
> If you want to join a writing server: https://discord.gg/kwyqumw


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd give you some sibling stuff before the sad stuff I'm planning to do soon. Hope you like it.

Raphael felt like he was having quite a nice nap, up until the point where he was woken up by yelling outside his bedroom door.

“Get away, Uriel!” “Why? You have a problem with your sister following you?” “No! My problem is that you won’t get your finger off of me!” “I’m not touching you!” “Yes you are!” He hears Uriel and Ariel yell. Raphael turns to lay on his stomach before pulling his pillow out from under his head and tries to muffle the sound.

“Not touching! Not touching! Not touching! I’m not touching you!” He hears Uriel sing to her brother, teasingly. The red haired Archangel throws his blanket and pillow off, the blanket landing on the floor and the pillow somewhere on the other side of the room before he starts making his way to his door.

“Yes you are! You’re touching me, quit acting like you’re not!” He heard Ariel yell as he opens his door.

“It’s free air!” Uriel sings before sticking her tongue out at Ariel, finger still out. Raphael sees that Uriel was right in saying that she wasn’t touching him, but just barely.

‘ _Here we go._ ’ Raphael thinks, seeing the look on Ariel’s face.

It wasn’t that uncommon among Raphael and his siblings to see the twins arguing over which one of them was more mature, so they can say they’re older than the other. A pointless argument, since the only way for two angels to be each other’s twin is if God had created them at exactly the same moment, and how mature someone is doesn’t depend on how old they are. A good example of that would be Raphael himself, who’s the second oldest of the Archangels and as likely to help Uriel and Ariel with their pranks as he is to try talking them out of one.

With that said, it was in that moment of Uriel and Ariel’s latest argument that Ariel decided to prove which one of them is the more mature one by grabbing Uriel’s wrist and licking her arm.

“Eeewww!!!” Uriel cried as she pulls her arm out of Ariel’s grasp before wiping it on his robe.

“Ha ha!!” Ariel said, before sticking his tongue out at Ariel like she had done to him earlier.

“That’s it!” Uriel said, before moving to pounce on her twin. Raphael manages to grab her just in time.

“That’s enough! Both of you!” He said, using his wings to keep the two apart.

“He/She started it!” They yell in sync.

“I don’t really care who started it. I’m finishing it. If the two of you still feel like fighting, take it to the training grounds where Michael can try to make sure you two don’t hurt each other too severely.” He said, an angry tone entering his voice. “Understand?”

“Training grounds.” Uriel said, glaring at her brother.

“Right. Like I’m going to get into a physical fight with someone smaller and weaker than me. It wouldn’t be that fair of a fight.” Ariel said with a huff, crossing his arms.

“You should know that strength and size doesn’t really have anything to do with how well someone can fight, right?” Raphael asked.

“Fine. Training grounds.” Ariel said.

“Now that’s taken care of, go. Just so you know, you two will be in trouble if I hear you start a fight on the way there.” Raphael said as he hides his wings “I’m gonna go look for Michael, since I don’t think she’s there right now.” he said, walking away from the two.

~~~~~

‘ _What_ _are they_ _doing?_ ’ Raphael thought, seeing Michael talking to Aziraphale. Aziraphale seemed nervous, a fact that he found reasonable. He’s a Principality, not only knowingly talking to an Archangel, but the Archangel Michael. He had every right to be nervous.

He felt the blood in his corporation run cold when Michael handed him a flaming sword and Aziraphale’s nervousness morph into uncertainty and barely hidden fear.

He waited until his younger sibling walked away before approaching the Principality.

“What was that all about?” He asked Aziraphale, fearing that he already knew the answer. He hoped he was wrong.

“Apparently the Archangel Michael has been going around, assigning weapons to anyone that they think can fight well. As long as the angel isn’t one of the healers that is. Apparently I’m one of them.” Aziraphale said, giving the sword in his hand a nervous glance.

“And you’re scared at the idea of using that thing.” He said, pointing to the sword, getting a look of confusion from Aziraphale. “Oh please, it’s written all over your face. Well, not literally. It just seems pretty obvious to me.”

“Yes, I’m scared. I don’t… I can’t even imagine myself being willing to harm another angel like the Archangel Michael thinks we’ll all need to do soon.” Aziraphale said, shoulders and wings drooping. “I don’t even like fighting for training reasons.”

“Well, if you don’t want to use it, then why not just give it to someone you think could use it more?” He asked.

“What? No! That idea is… I couldn’t! If I _do_ give it away and someone finds out what I did, I’ll be in a lot of trouble.”

“Then how about you find somewhere to put that thing and we can go visit the garden. You’ve been wanting to go there.” He suggested. “After I find the Archangel Michael first though. There’s something I need to ask real quick.”

“That seems like a good idea. Except for you asking the Archangel something. Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s not the first time I’ve asked one of the Archangels something.” Raphael admitted. In fact, when he was first created it wouldn't have been an uncommon site to see Samael annoyed at him, due to Samael being the only angel older than the red head.

“Well, as long as you’re sure it’s a good idea. I’ll go put this away and meet you at the gate?” he asked. The gate being the only gate that lead down to Earth.

“Sounds ok to me.” He said. He had a feeling that it would take a bit for Aziraphale to find a place he found suitable enough to keep the sword. Because of that, he figured he’d have some time to ask his sibling for a favor, aside from them making sure Ariel and Uriel don’t have a go at each other too harshly. If the third born Archangel didn’t agree to it, he’d try blackmail. After all, the Morningstar wasn’t the only Archangel that liked to keep an eye on what the other Archangels do in their free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to see your guesses about what he has on her. I already know what he has on her, I just want to see if anyone’s able to get it.  
> I’d also like ideas on what they could be doing in Eden. I know one thing that I want to happen, but what I have in mind will take up a very small portion of their time in Eden. I want to write Raphael and Michael’s conversation in the next chapter, along with Aziraphale and “Amos” in Eden, but I can’t do that without ideas.  
> The more ideas, the better.
> 
> Edit: 11/6/2020  
> I edited this with the intentions of having neutral pronouns being used for Michael. If Michael's mentioned in previous chapters with she/her being used, that's 100% fine. It still works with what I was planing on doing with the Archangel.  
> I still need ideas for what happens in Eden though.


	5. Confronting Michael

Seeing that Michael was talking to Chamuel, no other angels of any rank in hearing range, Raphael walked up to the two and said “You better go to the training grounds. Uri and Ariel were having one of their fights and it started to get violent. I told them to go there if they wanted to duke it out with each other.”

This resulted in Michael dragging a hand down their face before saying “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Sadly no. Chamuel, do you think you could go there first? There’s something I want to ask Michael real quick. Alone.” Raphael asked his sister.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Chamuel said, before flying towards the training grounds.

“Should I be worried?” Michal asked.

“Not really. I just wanted to know if you could see if it’s possible to send Aziraphale to protect Earth when it’s time to start assigning angels to protect the humans. He might not be very willing to fight, but I get the feeling that he’d be good at comforting them when they’re upset.”

“What makes you think I would do that?” Michael asked their brother, crossing their arms in front of their chest.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll tell the others about a certain Dominion.” He said, smirking.

“Luckily, there’s not really that much we might need him for up here by the time it comes to do that. Anything else you’d like while we’re at it?” Michael said, eyes wide in alarm. They had no idea that anyone had known.

“I know that you’ve been getting ready for some big fight. Could you try to keep him away from the worst parts of it? I’d try by myself, but I’ll probably be busy healing as many of the injured as I can.” Raphael asked.

“I’ll try the best I can, but I’m not going to promise that. Chances are that I will be needed most in the worst parts. For the record, I’ll try to keep him away from the worst parts because I know you like him. Not because of your threat.”

“Whatever you say.” He said, amused, taking out a set of his wings. He said. “You should probably go help Chamuel now.” before flying off to meet Aziraphale at Heaven’s gate.

~~~~~

“You ready to go?” he asks Aziraphale, having arrived at the Principality’s location.

“Was Michael able to answer your question?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yep. I managed to get the answer I was looking for.” he said, making sure there was a grateful tone in his voice.

“Then yes, I’m ready to go see Eden. Although, I have to admit that I’m still not that good at flying by myself.” Aziraphale said, embarrassed.

“It’s fine. Here.” Raphael said, offering his hand to his friend. Aziraphale accepted his hand, and they flew down together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, I know. I wanted to get this bit out though. I have a better idea at what I want to happen while Aziraphale and Crowley are visiting Eden, but I figured that I’d let anyone reading this know yet again that you can suggest things for them to do there if you’d like.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 This is correct. He never really wanted what he was drawing to be real. He just wanted it to be a creature that only he knew about, no one else. Unfortunately for him, She decides to bring it into reality anyway after he falls.
> 
> *2 I accidentally ended up typing out “grown fond of him” multiple times before I managed to type out “grown fond of human kind”. My mistake wasn’t entirely wrong, but that wasn’t what I was trying to say.
> 
> *3 I’m 70% sure I read somewhere that Sandalphon was a human that managed to work his way up to becoming not only an angel, but an Archangel. That’s the version of him I’m going with, which is why I didn’t mention his name. Also, I looked up the names of the different Archangels at one point and that’s where I got Jophiel, Ariel (who’s male, unlike the most common character I’ve seen with that name. You know who I’m talking about.), and Chamuel from.
> 
> *4 Apparently this means he’s not able to recognize the difference between Michael and Gabriel’s foot steps, which I find odd seeing how I’m able to tell which member of my family’s heading my way based off of the sound of the foot steps. Oh well! I’ll just say he can just wasn’t really paying that much attention.
> 
> If you’ve noticed how I tend to stray away from calling Crowley “Raphael” or “Amos” most of the time, that’s because I find it super weird writing those as his name. I do try to at least use “Raphael” from time to time though.


End file.
